


灵魂互穿库汤大彩蛋

by Antdavis23



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 15:29:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antdavis23/pseuds/Antdavis23
Summary: *cp：库汤，今天不逆*露天泳池play，很烂的破轮子





	灵魂互穿库汤大彩蛋

灭顶的星光拢着Klay所有感官，他手指挂着的水珠正在慢慢蒸发，扒着泳池边缘的骨节也微微发酸。  
他仰起头，合拢双臂想向上撑一些，至少用肘部撑着自己的重量，却又被一股蛮力拉了下去，后颈贴着岸边粗声喘着。  
水下咕噜噜的，一片波动叫人难以看清。温热湿软的口腔包裹着Klay的茎体，含着水吞吐。这和平时的口交有极大不同，他根本不满于有水相隔的口腔内壁，他想要Stephen像平常那样完完全全地贴合着那里软软的皮肉，甚至环着他腿根卖力气，最后还会赠他一个爽爆了的深喉。  
就是想着这样的场景，Klay Thompson丢人地射了。

“我刚潜下去没多久，baby。”Stephen像人鱼一样从水中冒出来，他扶着Klay的肩莞尔，透明的水流顺着锁骨延向胸膛，漂亮的肌肉线条在月光下略有虚化。  
又或许是因为自己眼里的雾气吧…不，水汽…这二者有区别吗？Klay漫无边际地想着。  
“在想什么？想我们之前的哪一次？”Stephen伏在他耳边，舌尖钻进耳窝里细细舔着。水下的两根阴茎紧紧贴合，Klay的胯被对方压着挪不了地方，臀尖抵在池壁，也是往往在这种时候，他才能体会到Stephen那看似不起眼的身体到底拥有多强的核心力量。  
“没…没有。”Klay抬起小腿勾了勾他，偏偏头躲开灵巧的舌尖和杂乱的胡子，扣着Stephen十指想讨个吻。  
牙齿碰撞声传进耳朵里，环颈深吻的美妙节奏在脑海反复回响。Klay有些难耐地挺腰无声邀请，睁开眼对方却仍沉浸在这还未结束的吻里，迟迟不肯动作。  
Stephen延长并加深了这个吻，他按着Klay的腰锢在原处，缠着他舌头挑逗吸吮，像是连舌根都要一起吞进肚子里。  
颈上凸出的筋脉向来招人喜欢，那是张力与性感的代表，在Stephen眼中胜过锁骨和肩胛。他乐于舔弄那里，或许还有Klay的喉结，还有后颈那一小块明显的骨骼。  
每一处都有三两个不规则的印子，不深，明天就消了，这样Stephen的良心也不会过不去。

Splash brothers之间的性爱比起别人来说略显温柔，通常来讲是Stephen当卖力气的那个。他们互相宠习惯了，谁都不舍得对对方下什么狠手，顶多是做到那个不越界的程度，而后点到为止。  
有人觉得这样的性爱太平淡了——平淡才是真，再者他们一点都不缺少情趣。  
譬如从不固定性爱地点，从没有常用姿势，也从不咬死了谁是上下位。  
有爱才有性，这是他们所奉行的绝对真理。

完全插进去的时候Klay照旧会紧缩着穴口含住Stephen的，调整着姿势方便他进出，帮他很快找到熟悉的腺体所在地，而后才肯放一放，让那根东西微微抽出去些。  
再连根捅入。  
说来也不疼，Stephen技术很好，也愿意耐着性子给他开拓叫他适应，只是又粗又长的玩意儿，未免还是让Klay感到自己就像被龟头插进胃里一样难受。  
Stephen轻轻吻着他鬓角让他放松点背过身去，借力将两条胳膊撑到岸上。Klay便听话地转了过去，脑袋枕在自己两条交叠起来的手臂上，而后出声催促。  
后面的人就从善如流地继续自己的本职工作，还将脑袋贴在Klay后背上，一边钳着腰一边加快速度，听着那如擂鼓般的心跳声，还有断断续续的低吟。  
“你说你，在下面的时候怎么这么像个性冷淡？”Stephen不满地咬着嘴下的每一寸肉，“干我的时候反倒爽的像个神仙。”  
“你…你现在爽吗？”Klay仰首扭着身子与他接吻，压抑的喘息就都从漏掉的缝隙里争先恐后地涌出来。  
Stephen笑着而又不失庄重地抱住他，“爽，很爽。”  
“你现在应该说，爽，爽爆了，你他妈真是个…”  
“什么？是个什么？”  
Klay撑着岸边的手臂泄了力，把自己整个身体交给Stephen，借着重力让龟头再往里顶了顶。水的阻力减缓了Stephen的速度，这远不如平常迅猛激烈，但带进穴里的水也让他们有别样的感觉。  
“没什么。”Klay轻轻握住那只揉着他胸肌的手，带着他找寻更加舒适的角度。  
Stephen故意和他拧着来，不肯让他发泄个彻底，“你以前约炮的时候会对哪个姑娘这么说？”

一丁点小别扭有时会让感情与性爱升温，Klay摇摇头，扶着池边稳住身体，另一只手向后摸了摸两个人连接的地方。Stephen的阴茎在他指腹摩擦，却不能感受到像平常一样的黏腻灼烫。  
“记不清了，”Klay收回手来帮自己撸着，“重要吗？”  
Stephen向来不阻止这样的行为，只拥着他，将脑袋埋进暖热的肩窝里大口呼吸，尽可能快地摆胯顶进去，再抽出来，捏着柔软的臀提醒对方夹紧点，他想射了。  
“不重要…不重要…”Klay听见Stephen因激烈的动作而兴奋到颤抖的声音，“不过我真是爽爆了，你真的，真是全世界…最好的男朋友。”  
“在这方面…”Klay刚一开口，背后就像加了马达一样加大了力度。Stephen轻掐一把他的腰，示意他把话咽回去。  
大概确实是想射了。

一个射在水下，一个射在对方身体里。不用看都知道原本干净透明的水变得污七八糟——或许没有那么明显，只是精神上的污七八糟。  
他们筋疲力尽地赤裸着仰躺在水上，像游仰泳那样，谁都不愿动一根手指头。  
“刚才想说什么？”Stephen呼哧呼哧喘着平复气息。  
彼时Klay眼里装着满天星斗，好像情事都被星星偷窥了一样，一夜如常的耳尖突然在这一刻红了起来。  
他舔了舔嘴唇，“在这方面，你很与众不同。”  
泳池的水快要漫进Stephen耳朵里，他沉入水中潜到Klay身旁，露出头来贴着他耳边，“我以为自己在许多方面都很与众不同。”  
“在这方面格外如此。”Klay依旧仰躺着，“不管在什么情况下，你几乎不说什么难听的垃圾话，这其实挺让我感到吃惊。”  
“我和同行的确有许多不一样的地方。”Stephen揉了揉对方的小卷毛。  
“在Draymond——我是说他变成我的时候——吃惊地站起来时，你就知道那不是我了，对吗？”  
“是。”

Stephen没有问类似于“你怎么知道”的问题，Klay也没有再进行任何补充说明，只沉下去和Stephen进行惯例的事后亲吻。  
他们擦干身体，又穿着浴袍疲惫地躺在草地上，挽着手闲聊。

所以说，关于看透灵魂互穿这件事，Kevin和Draymond的道行还不够深呀。

 

——End——


End file.
